Ash's 18th Birthday
by Stadium
Summary: Ash is turning 18 soon. He starts having very strange, explicit dreams about his friend May. Can he win her love, and not do anything to goof their relationship? ADVANCESHIPPING.
1. Special Delivery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. The only thing I own is a TV to watch it with.

Ash was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he'd dreamed three nights in a row. And for three nights in a row he'd dreamed of May. He had gone to bed early this night to get an early start for Lilycove in the morning to do an errand for his mother. He and May, who had volunteered to go along, would be traveling through Route 220 tomorrow.

Anyway, in his dream, he and May were seated under a tree, on a hill, in a patch of sunlight. He had one knee raised, resting his elbow against it, Pikachu seated on his other leg. May had her knees up to her chest with her arms around her legs. They were chatting quietly as it began to grow dark. Ash rose and offered a hand to May. She accepted and he helped her up, and they began to walk down the hill hand in hand.

Then they were suddenly in his house, in his room. May was sitting on his bed in a nightgown, smiling at him. Ash saw himself walk over to her and take the bandana out of her hair slowly and lay it on the dresser.

They started kissing and May scooted back to allow him on the bed. He went under the covers with her and realized he was only wearing a pair of shorts. Ash felt his heartbeat accelerate madly as he realized where this dream was headed, the same as the others had gone.

Why was he dreaming so much about May? And why about _that_?

It didn't make sense. He'd _never_ dreamed about that kind of stuff…until now of course.

Ash woke up with his face burning, sweaty and uncomfortable.

He and May had stopped in the Center at Fortree City and were sleeping on a couch. The Center had been unusually busy that day and they had been out of rooms, so the two had taken the couch instead.

He felt May beside him. He deep breathed slowly, trying to calm himself and slow his racing heartbeat. He looked at the sixteen-year-old beside him. The covers were loosely pulled up to her chest, and she was wearing…a nightgown.

Ash shivered. May was on the edge so he couldn't slip off the couch. He swallowed, his heartbeat slowed, and he stared at the ceiling of the lobby. May shifted suddenly and rested her head on his chest. Ash shivered again and, without thinking, put an arm around her.

Through his shirt he noticed her hair was still damp from her shower and her hair smelled faintly of strawberries.

Pikachu was sleeping on his other side, cradling in his arm as well. His Pokemon was still sleeping, and so, slowly, Ash closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep. He felt himself drifting. The next thing he knew, May was shaking him awake. "Ash, Ash."

Ash opened his eyes and looked up at May. She and Pikachu were leaning over him, the electric mouse on her shoulder. "I'm awake…" Ash mumbled as he sat up, yawned and stretched. May smiled and Pikachu jumped from her shoulder and onto the seventeen-year-old's lap. "Hey buddy," Ash rubbed Pikachu behind his ear and then got up.

It was still early in the morning and only a few people were in the lobby besides Nurse Joy. Ash went to the bathroom and changed into day clothes. He brushed his teeth and hair and then went back out to meet May, who was already dressed and brushed.

Feeling more awake, Ash gestured for them to head out and the couple left the Center. They climbed the ladder to the bridge that would take them across the trees and to the other side of Fortree and to the beginning of Route 220. Ash led the way, Pikachu on his shoulder, thinking about his dreams.

_Do I like May?_ He wondered. It was possible – he'd been with the brunette for some time now. They had a lot in common, too. Without thinking he climbed down the second ladder and headed to Route 220.

"Ash, are you OK?" May asked him worriedly. Ash simply nodded in response.

May didn't look convinced. "Why are you so spacey, then?"

Ash shrugged.

May sighed in annoyance and put her hands on her hips. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Ash stated simply. _Just attracted to you,_ he added silently.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder into May's arms. He knew all about Ash's dreams and his supposed feelings for May. Pikachu had promised not to tell, though, so he could only comfort the girl.

"Are you mad at someone else?" May wouldn't give up.

Ash thought for a moment on that one. "No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes. I could go for a cheeseburger."

"Do you ever eat anything besides cheeseburgers?" She asked, not rudely, more in a playful manner.

"Do you ever eat anything besides ramen?" he shot back, glancing over his shoulder with a smile.

"Ooh. Got me there." May giggled and hugged Pikachu to her chest.

They walked across another bridge inside them. Below, sunlight glimmered across the surface of the lake water. The sun was shining brightly already, promising a warm day. The sky was clear – not a cloud in sight. Everything smelt fresh and wet from the previous night's rain. Ash, however, was too deep in thought to notice the weather or his surroundings.

Then the ground below them turned wet and soft. They headed through grass as tall as May, fending off wild Pokemon with Ash's Pikachu and May's Squirtle. Finally they arrived at a cliff side and turned in the direction away from it. They had arrived at Route 221, the Route that lead into Lilycove.

"Almost there," May said beside him. Ash blinked and looked up. "Oh. Yeah." He went back to thinking.

A short moment of silence followed, and then May said, "You sure are thinking hard, Ash." She petted Pikachu on the head while waiting for him to answer.

_I think I do like her. She never bullied me around like Misty did. She's smart, funny, caring…and she's talking to me!_ Ash snapped out of his thoughts abruptly. "Yes…I am." It was all he could come up with.

"What about?" she questioned curiously, opening her arms and allowing Pikachu to jump to the ground.

The trio had reached the maze of fences that came right before Lilycove. Ash was at least conscious enough to avoid tripping over fences. Pikachu crawled up Ash's pant leg quite suddenly, forcing the raven-haired seventeen-year-old to stop and wait for his friend to perch on his shoulder. "Pika…" Pikachu whispered worriedly into his Trainer's ear.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." Ash brushed Pikachu away from his ear.

"See, even Pikachu is worried about you." May said. Ash glanced at the girl and sighed. The three entered the city. The smell of salt water was all around them. May took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Don't you love the sea, Ash?" she asked dreamily. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah…the sea…" Ash looked out at the ocean, thinking of May's eyes; they were as blue as the sea. He smiled slightly and headed towards the stairs that lead up the side of the cliff and to the Department Store.

They entered the store and May placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. Confused, Ash whirled around to face his friend. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm going shopping real quick," May said. "You go get your mother's stuff."

"Can't we go together…?" Ash asked, confused. May shook her head seriously. "No, Ash. I'll meet you back here on the bottom floor." And then she turned and headed to the stairs.

Ash stood there for several minutes. Pikachu had to rouse him with a light jolt. Ash shook his head and headed for the elevator. According to his mother, he was supposed to pick up a "special" parcel on the top floor.

As the elevator lifted him and Pikachu up to the top floor, Ash thought about what May had said to him before leaving. She had sounded so serious!_ What could she be planning?_ He wondered, furrowing his brow. The elevator dinged and he stepped off as a young couple stepped on.

He looked at the two counters, one to the other. "Great," he muttered. "Now I've got to figure out which man's got the parcel."

He walked over to the first counter. The clerk, a boy about Ash's age with bad face acne and messy blond hair, looked up from a magazine titled _Pokemon Champions._ "Hello," the boy said and seeing that it was only another boy, he looked back at his magazine. "Can I help you."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

"Yes. I'm supposed to be picking up some package for Delia Ketchum."

"Not here." The clerk dismissed him without looking up from his reading.

Ash turned away, filled with annoyance, and headed to the second counter. It was busier and he had to stand in line. The man at the desk had light, light blue hair that went to his shoulders. He was hunched over oddly. When he finally got to the old clerk, he said quickly, "I'm picking up a package for Delia Ketchum."

"Yes, I have it," the elderly clerk said, digging under the counter. "Are you related to her?"

"I'm her son."

"Is that right?" The man put on a pair of glasses. "By Mewtwo's light, you're right! You're Ash Ketchum."

He nodded, unable to suppress his trademark grin. "That's me. Can I have my package please?"

The old man handed Ash a box loosely wrapped in a pink cloth. It was scented lightly. "Careful," the man warned him, "it's fragile." Ash nodded and went back to the elevator.

He lounged on the main floor for about fifteen minutes until May showed up. She had a box that she refused to let Ash see in, which frustrated him. Once outside, Ash, Pikachu, and May headed towards the Dock. On the way, Ash suddenly realized May was no longer with him. He spun around, confused, and then saw that she had stopped somewhere behind him. His face darkened as he realized she had stopped for someone; and not just anyone. She had stopped for Drew.

What Drew was doing in Lilycove, Ash had no idea, but it filled him with jealousy to watch them. A sick feeling overcame the heart in his chest.

He strode over to them after a few minutes of watching them. Drew paid no attention to him as he came up behind May. He tapped the sixteen-year-old, who was talking animatedly about her last contest, on the shoulder and when she turned around, looking confused, Ash said testily, "I'd like to get home, if you wouldn't mind."

May put her hands on her hips. "You can't go without me?"

Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm supposed to leave you here alone?"

Drew cleared his throat pointedly and glowered at Ash. "_I_'m here."

"Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew narrowed his eyes.

"It means I'm not leaving May alone with _you_."

"Alone?" Drew scoffed. "We're in the middle of a city."

Ash clenched his fists. "No shit, Sherlock."

Drew flicked his hair back and returned to his cool demeanor. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"Yeah right," Ash muttered, grabbing May's hand and turning around. "Hey!" the teenager protested as she was yanked away by the older boy. His grip was too tight on her hand for her to free herself.

When they were several yards away and Drew had walked away, Ash released May's hand. "I'm sorry for yanking you away. I really don't like Drew."

May crossed her arms, feeling stubborn. "I do."

Ash gaped for a moment and then quickly shut his mouth. "Well…that's your problem then." He said weakly, and turned away. The sick feeling returned to his heart. He felt his eyes well up with tears but he looked up at the sky and let the tears drain back into his eyes. He started walking towards the Dock again, and after a moment he heard May fall into step with him.

They were silent even as they entered the red-roofed rectangular blue building. A green aired woman stood by the edge of the water where a ferry was docked. A short line of people were filing onto the boat. He, May, and Pikachu joined the back of the line.

When the trio were safely on the ferry, they got a small cabin on the top floor. Ash plucked Pikachu off his shoulder and set him on the bed next to May. "Stay here," Ash said, his tone somewhat dark, "I'm going for a walk – alone."

Pikachu's ears fell back to his head as he watched his Trainer walk out of the cabin. Even Pikachu could see the slight droop of Ash's shoulders, and he realized that May had crushed – if not broken – his heart when she'd said that. But the Electric-type could only obey and stay in the cabin with May.

May pursed her lips as Ash left. She turned to Pikachu and picked the little mouse up.

"What's wrong with him, Pikachu?" She asked.

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu sighed, closing his eyes. _If only I could tell you._


	2. Gift from the Gang

Ash leaned over the railing that lined the deck of the ferry. He held a soda in one hand and sipped at it lightly, staring into the churning waters below. It was late afternoon, and the trio had been on the ferry for a couple of hours. So far Ash had not been bothered, but then, he didn't have a watch to tell how long he'd been on his 'walk'.

Finally pulling his eyes away from the water, Ash took a look around the deck. A few people were still lounging around, catching the last of the sun's rays before it was dark. Turning away, he headed silently back to his cabin, gulping down the soda and chucking it into a trashcan before he entered.

It was dark in the cabin. "Pikachu? May?" Ash said, feeling along the wall for the light switch.

He flipped the switch and light flooded the small room. May was wrapped up in the covers of one of beds – there were two, one on each side of the room – shivering. Pikachu was on the end of the bed, spread out on his back. Ash quickly flipped out the light and fumbled through the darkness, searching for his sleepclothes.

He walked over to May's bed, planning to scoop up Pikachu, but he stopped in mid-scoop. The covers were so thin and May's shivering had increased. Ash sighed and, feeling unhappy with himself, went over to his bed and pulled the cover off. He spread the cover over May's shivering body, making sure not to trap Pikachu.

Carefully, he slipped under the covers next to her. Seeming to only be half conscious, she turned over and nuzzled up to Ash, searching for warmth.

These movements woke Pikachu. The Electric-type crawled up and joined them. He slept on the pillow close to Ash's head.

"THE FERRY IS ARRIVING IN PALLET TOWN, KANTO. ALL PASSANGERS FOR THIS STOP PLEASE COME TO THE LOWER LEVEL."

The intercom woke the pair and they fell off the bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs. After separating themselves, they gathered their belongings and headed to the lower level. A few other people were there but not many. Then again not many people were headed to Pallet Town in the middle of the night.

They walked down the bridge from the ferry to the port. Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder as they began walking towards Ash's house.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash said, "Do you really like Drew?"

May looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Why do you care if I like Drew or not?"

"Well…he's so…stuck up. All he cares about is himself…"

"What makes you think that?"

"…"

"Well?"

"The way he's always putting you down. You see the ways he treats girls, don't you?"

"…"

It was Ash's turn to demand, "Well?"

"Yeah, I see the way he treats _other_ girls."

Ash sighed, agitatedly. "I didn't think you could be so…" He trailed off, and Pikachu gave him a questioning look.

May placed her hands on her hips. "So what, Ash Ketchum?"

"Shallow."

"You think I'm shallow?" She demanded angrily.

"No…but how you talk…it sounds shallow. How do you know he won't treat you the same way?"

"I don't," she admitted. Not that she had had any real romantic interest in Drew – she knew his pretty boy ways, knew not to fall for it. She was sixteen after all. But Ash was being so difficult, and her showing any interest in Drew seemed to rub him the wrong way. So, as is the way with girls, she was pretending to ruffle his…hair.

"Then why do you like him?" Ash pressed, spying his the roof of his house in the distance.

May saw the roof too but didn't say anything about it. "Honestly…Ash…why does it matter to you?"

This quieted him for a few moments. Finally he came up with, "You deserve so much better, May."

"Do you know how old that saying is?"

Ash sighed, lifting his hat off his head and running his hand through his black hair. "You know what May, forget it. Just forget it." He sped up and left her behind, not caring if she caught up or even followed at all.

He threw the door open and angrily marched through his living room. His mother, May's little brother Max, Misty, and Dawn were seated on the couch. "Ash, how did the trip - " Misty began.

"It was fine," Ash snapped, throwing the package into his mother's lap. He remembered too late that it was fragile and heard the breaking of glass. "Damnit!" He shouted, and stormed up the stairs to his room. After a moment he called down, "I'm sorry."

May observed all of this from the doorway. She sighed and walked over to their friends, taking a seat next to Max. She leaned back into the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

Mrs. Ketchum sensed that something was wrong and shooed everyone out. She sat down next to the teenager and asked gently, "What's wrong, honey?"

May huffed angrily. "He thinks I'm shallow."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't - " Mrs. Ketchum began.

"He does," May said sadly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "He said so."

"Well, why, dear?"

May swallowed the lump in her throat and held back tears. "I was rubbing him the wrong way."

"What?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in alarm.

May sat up quickly. "Not like that! I mean I was pretending to be interested in that pretty boy Drew to…I don't know, make him jealous I guess." She sighed and leaned back again. "I think all I did was make him mad at me. I bet he hates me now."

"Oh, I don't think so. He'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"He has told me he will never forgive me, never talk to me ever again so many times when he was a little kid and talked to me five minutes later, I think I know. He can't stay mad at you." She insisted.

May sighed but she was smiling inside. "OK. Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. How badly did he break it?" The turned their attention to the box.

"Not too badly. I think we can repair it."

"I hope so. I don't want to give him a broken birthday present. Does he even know it's his birthday?"

"It'll ring sooner or later, I'm sure."

Ash leaned against his window, looking out at Pallet Town. He was angry – more with himself than with May.

"I finally figure out I like the girl and then I make a fool of myself," Ash muttered to himself. Pikachu was on the sill, looking out into the night, following his gaze. "She probably thinks I'm a jerk. That was so stupid, calling her shallow, Pikachu. But the way she was talking…it sounds like she's just falling for him because he treats her like she's special." Ash leaned his forehead against the cool wall.

"And when he gets tired of her he'll treat her just like he does every other girl," he continued on angrily. He straightened up and walked to the other side of the room and looked at a few pictures on his dresser. There were some of him as a child, but most of them were with Misty, May, Brock, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and/or Dawn.

His hand brushed the half-ribbon he'd won with May. He sighed again and went slowly back to the window, feeling like a fool and a jerk. He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. "I even broke whatever my mom had bought for herself."

"Now I don't even have a chance with her," he concluded to Pikachu, who had jumped onto the bed and was now beside him. "Pika, pika," Pikachu comforted his Trainer, patting his arm with a paw. "Chu."

"Ash?"

It was Misty. Not someone he wanted to see. "Go away."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just leave me alone, Mist. Please."

He heard slow footsteps head away from his door. Ash let out a long breath and fell back on the bed, resorting to staring at the ceiling. He hoped the other girls wouldn't come to bother him either. _I'll just make an ever bigger jerk of myself._

Of course, they did. First was Dawn. She opened the door and peered in at him. "Ash?" she said, sweeping her gaze around the room before settling on him.

"Go away."

Dawn frowned. "Well, if that's how you're gonna be." She slammed the door on her way out.

Ash waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, break my door down, that'll make me happy."

A few hours later, Ash was still in his room; however he had let Pikachu go free after awhile and the Electric-type had joined his friends and family in the living room. He sat on May's lap, who was stretched out on the couch. Most of them looked glum, impatient, or angry. "Is he ever coming down?" Misty finally broke the silence.

"I'll go get him," May said before anyone else had a chance to. She set Pikachu on the couch and headed up the stairs.

It was slowly growing light outside. May stood before Ash's door, fighting back anger and tears. She lifted her hand shakily and rapped her knuckles on the door. There was the sound of cloth against cloth and a thump. "Uh…Yeah? Who is it?" Ash's voice came.

"It's me." She said. "May."

Ash hesitated and then said, "Come in."

May opened the door and slowly walked in. Ash was sitting beside his bed. The covers were arranged in such a way it looked like he'd slid off the bed and hit the floor. His hat was on his dresser, the light was on and other than that the room was orderly.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking up at her with a curious expression. In his hands he held a magazine that he had obviously been reading.

"I was wondering when you were coming down," May said, putting her hands behind her back.

Ash set his magazine on the bed and stood up. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, and then Ash said, "Do you want me to come downstairs?"

"Actually, all of us do."

"'All of us?'"

"Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, Max, your mother and me."

"Well…I guess I'll come down…"

"Great!" May grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs.

When the reached the landing, May grinned and took a step back towards the group. "Do you know what today is, Ash?" they asked him all at once, and the boy merely scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Um…Wednesday?"

Dawn lifted an eyebrow. "Well…yes. What else?"

He thought a moment. "The twenty-second?"

They all sighed. "Ash, it's your birthday."

He looked surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Today, silly. We got you something." May handed a small box to Pikachu, who went over to Ash and extended its arms up to its trainer with a smiling face. "Pika, pikachu!"

_So that's why May wouldn't let me see what she'd bought,_ Ash thought as he bent and took the box from Pikachu's paws. _It was my birthday present…man, I can't believe I didn't remember it was my birthday…I'm 18!_

Ash ripped open the pink wrapper covering the box.


	3. Misty's Special Gift

Inside the box was a small pin with a Pikachu on it. He could see the crack in the Pikachu's face where he had broken it. "We couldn't really think of anything you'd really, really like – your only interest seems to be Pokemon," Dawn commented with in a dry, but playfully sarcastic way. "So we got you something with a Pokemon on it." Ash went upstairs, got his hat, and clipped the pin to his hat. He found truth in their words – he'd really only shown interest in Pokemon over the years. Pokemon and protecting his friends.

There was a brief little "party" in which Misty, Dawn, and May gave him an individual present. Dawn got him a neat-looking dark blue vest with yellow trimming and a Pikachu's face design on the back. May gave him several of a new kind of Pokeball – apparently called the Rate Ball – and Misty pulled him aside after breakfast for his gift.

Ash felt a little stupid when Misty slipped a tiny black and blue packet into the palm of his hand. "What's this?" he asked dumbly, looking up at his long time friend. He felt a little disappointed in the gift – partly because he had no earthly idea what it was.

"It isn't the present I was going to give you initially," the Water Trainer explained, "but I've noticed the way you've been eyeing May lately." Ash felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing, but he could do nothing to stop it. Besides, it was probably true. For the past few days, because of his dreams, he found himself staring at May as she did some sort of usual activity: brush her hair, groom or train her Pokemon, things like that.

"Well – OK. But what _is_ it?"

Misty rolled her eyes thought not surprised that Ash had no idea what it was. "It's a condom."

Ash jumped and threw the packet like it was burning hot and sort of jumped over the back of the couch and hit the floor hard.

"Why are you giving me a condom!?" he hissed, not wanting the others (who were in the other room) to hear. He was peeking over the couch, glaring at his friend. "I wouldn't try to - "

"Hold your Horsea's." Misty interrupted calmly. "I'm giving it to you _just in case._ I know how your hormones work, Ash Ketchum."

He muttered something like "women" and seated himself beside her once again. He picked up the packet with his thumb and index finger and held it an arms length away.

_I'm not a rage of hormones,_ he thought testily, pocketing it after a moment. He paused and then mentally kicked himself a few times. "OK. So…what else did you get me?"

Misty pulled out a red rectangle that was about the width of a pencil and a bit longer than one. A smaller black rectangle was clipped to the top. After a moment, Ash realized what it was. "A Pokedex?" He took it from the redhead and flipped it open. "Woah!"

It showed a highly detailed picture of a Charizard in 3-D, projected from the black rectangle. On a screen below the picture was a list of information including types, learnable attacks, and all other sorts.

"Wow! Where did you get this!?"

Misty grinned, but did not answer his question. She merely stood up and walked away saying, "Have fun, and happy birthday."

-------------------

Later that evening…

Ash was fiddling with the new Pokedex. He could conjure up information and a 3-D image of any Pokemon he had ever seen or caught. Deciding to give it a break, he closed it and slipped it onto his nightstand. It was getting late in the afternoon, and Ash got up from his bed and headed down the stairs, planning to go outside before the sun went down. His head was spinning from the evening's events and his pocket was burning (not literally) with the condom in it. He gritted his teeth as he came down the stairs, spying May and Pikachu sprawled on the couch fast asleep. It was much later than he'd thought it was.

He crept quietly past May in the living room and opened the front door quietly. Everyone appeared to be asleep so he walked down the driveway by himself. He could hear the grass rustle around him as he walked, teeming with wild Pokemon. He sighed softly, smiling to himself and pausing at the end of the path. Ash slid his hands in his pockets and wrapped his fingers around the packet. He grimaced in slight disgust. What did Misty think he was? He was no pervert.

Well…

Ash shook his head and looked up at the slightly cloudy night sky. Finding it boring after only a few minutes, he took the packet out of his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand. He peered at it, studying it almost curiously. He was starting to question Misty. Exactly _how_ had she come into possession of it? Hm.

"Hey, Ash!"

Startled the eighteen-year-old spun around with a jump to find May running down the driveway at him. She stumbled a few times but eventually made it to the dumbfounded boy – man – and smiled breathlessly at him. "Hi, Ash! I thought I heard you go out. What's that in your hand?" Ash quickly closed his hand around the packet and spun away, face turning bright and hot red. "Uh – nothing." He started walking briskly, remembering his previous fight with the girl.

"Wait up!" She followed him, either not remembering their argument or having forgiven him. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Pikachu still asleep?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ash said, unfortunately through gritted teeth.

"Are you still mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Again he spoke through gritted teeth. She had just had to bring that up, hadn't she?

"Ash…don't tell me you don't remember."

"I remember a few hours ago you said you liked Drew and then later we had a fight on the way home."

"But I don't like Drew!" May protested almost heatedly, hurrying up as Ash's pace quickened. Very suddenly he stopped and she ran into him and then sprang back, waiting eagerly for his response.

"You don't?" He turned around very slowly, his auburn eyes wide and questioning. "Then why did you say you did?"

"I didn't mean I liked him like _that._ I just…knew it'd make you mad and…I said it." Her voice trailed away in an almost deflating matter and her shoulders drooped and she let her arms dangle. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." May pouted, hoping to win him over. It worked (of course).

"Okay, okay." Ash sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling incomplete without his hat. He thought of the Pokedex in his room briefly, and then turned to face the town. "I wasn't mad…I was just upset," he protested almost as an afterthought.

"Why?" May, ever curious, questioned him coming up to stand beside him.

Ash looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, his chest tightening. He choked a little on his words for a second before he mumbled, "Well, I, I think I like you."


	4. Bedtime Fight

There was an awkward moment of silence. Strangely Ash didn't feel his face heat up, but his breath caught in his throat and there he held it, awaiting an answer from the sixteen-year-old. He averted his eyes back to the sky, starting to think she hadn't heard him. That was okay, he reasoned, I can pretend nothing happened and go back inside and everything will be –

"You…you do?" She stammered after a moment.

Drat. He let his breath out.

"Uh…yes. Very much so." Ash hoped that was the right thing to say. Girls were so confusing to him. What was with them being so complicated anyway? When they were growing up, did their mothers give them "How To Be Difficult And Confusing" classes? He mentally shook his thoughts and turned to May, whose gaze was on the ground. After a moment, she turned and looked up at him as well. "So…that's why you were mad? You don't think I'm shallow?"

"No!" he cried, grabbing her hands without thinking. "I didn't mean it like that. I thought you only liked Drew because he treated you like you were special or something."

"You don't think I'm special?" she huffed.

_Don't blow it now!_ He thought. "No! I mean yes! Wait…" he took a deep breath. "You _are_ special to me. But Drew and I have different opinions on what _special_ means. _Special_ to Drew means pretty, which means 'swarm, lead them on, and then dump them with nothing'." _Where is this coming from?_ He wondered in his brief pause. "And to me it means…uh…caring, funny, nice, beautiful, in other words, you!"

May looked down at the ground again, digging her foot into the dirt. Ash wondered if he'd somehow offended her, but as the thought crossed his mind May suddenly threw her arms around him. "Aw, you do care!" she cried, hugging him. "You're so sweet, Ash! Do you really mean it?"

This was going better than expected. Now all he had to do was keep saying the right things.

"Yes," he breathed into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. His heartbeat picked up at her so near, and excitement and happiness raced through him. "Yes. I do."

May squeezed him and then pulled back, her hands on his shoulders and his at his waist. She was grinning widely, practically glowing in the darkness. "Good because I've liked you for a very long time, Ash."

"You have?" They started back to the house. Ash wanted to wrap his arm around her as they walked, but he didn't want any trouble or to go too fast for her (or himself) and so he kept his hands to himself. "Yes," May began, "almost ever since we met! I always thought you were brave, selfless, cute…" They continued until they reached his house. The porch light was on and they stood on the doorstep as if reluctant to go in. Ash and May looked at each other for a long time, and then May said,"

"Well, I'm really glad we got to talk. So…does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Ash started, stopped, and then hesitated. Her eyes were shining bright like the stars over their heads, and Ash couldn't find it in his heart to say, "Not yet, not so fast."

"Uh…yes," he finally uttered and she squealed, but not loudly. She wrapped her arms around him in another hug. "Yay" was all she said, and Ash hugged her back, rather unsure what he should do. "Good night," he said, and she pulled back. She gave him a peck on the cheek, opened the door, and went inside.

Ash stood there for a moment. He took a deep breath and went inside after her. He found her by the couch (which was occupied by Misty) digging through her bag. She pulled off her bandana and stored it inside, then jumped up quietly and was in front of him in an instant. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked innocently.

"Wha…what?" Ash's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Oh…not like that!" May turned pink. "I mean…sleep upstairs. With you. Misty took the couch while I was out and Dawn called dibs on the guest bed…and I'm not very comfortable sleeping next to a girl." She made a face. "Not that I have anything against Dawn. I'm just not…"

"I get it," Ash interrupted quickly. "Well…I'd say you can…but if Mom catches you in my bed…I'll be grounded for a month, eighteen years old or not." Again his heartbeat increased. He thought of the condom in his pocket and wondered how May would react if he…well…_tried_ something on her.

He quickly decided that that would not end well and dismissed it quickly. Besides, she was a minor; willing or not it was a jail sentence now that he was 18. It was probably a jail sentence just because he was older than her.

"They won't know," May insisted. "I'll come back down at dawn and no one will ever know."

"Oh…okay," Ash agreed and watched May flit up the stairs without a sound. Not only could she not gain a pound no matter what or how much she ate, she was also fast as lightning.

Ash followed more slowly and found May already in his room – big surprise. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited, feeling slightly anxious and uncertain. What if his mom did find out? She wouldn't be a very happy camper…

It was too late now though; he realized this as May has changed into her pajamas and was standing before him. His most recent dream of May crept through his mind agonizingly as he slid back and made room for her.

_This is going to end badly._

He had _no_ idea _how_ badly.

"You going to sleep in your vest and jeans?" May asked, hands on her hips and one brow raised.

"Oh…umm…guess I should change, shouldn't I?" He said weakly. He slid off the bed and walked over to his dresser. While he was fishing for bed clothes, May picked up his new Pokedex.

"So this is what Misty got you, huh?"

"Hm? Yeah, that and – Nevermind." He shut his mouth quickly, face heating as he pulled out a pair of boxers for himself. After a moment he pulled out a light short-sleeved T-shirt. He went to the bathroom down the hall and changed, bringing his clothes with him, not really thinking about it.

He flopped his clothes on the floor and then went over to the Pokedex, which May had placed back on his nightstand. While he did this, May noticed something small, black, and blue sticking out of Ash's pocket.

"What's this?" she said, moving to pick it up. Ash looked and said, "May, wait –" but it was too late.

"Why…why do you have a condom?"

Alarmed and stuttering, Ash fought to get the words out. "I…I got it…I was going…it's not…"

She whirled around on him, holding the packet by her thumb and index finger. "Are you just trying to have sex with me!?" She demanded, obviously angry.

"No!" Ash nearly shouted. "I got it –" May cut him off.

She threw the condom at him and stormed out. "I can't believe you, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash looked at the tiny packet in his hand, feeling dismay, disbelief, and unhappiness settle over him. He looked around the empty room, then at the empty doorway.

Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he said, "Misty gave it to me. It had nothing to do with you. Honest."

Then he threw it on the ground and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He couldn't see May anywhere but her bag was still there.

Knowing it was useless to call out for her, he headed outside again. Pikachu tried to follow him out the door, but Ash closed it too quickly saying, "Stay here, Pikachu. Please."

He didn't come back for the rest of the night.


	5. Forgiveness

estionIt was breakfast time before anybody realized Ash was missing.

Mrs. Ketchum had called up the stairs for him twice. Misty finally went up to check on him because May refused to and Dawn was already digging into her pancakes. She came down and told the others, "He's not there. None of his stuff is gone, and Pikachu's still here…but I can't find him anywhere upstairs." May paused mid-bite and lowered her fork. She looked from Misty to Dawn, who were looking at her. "What are you looking at me for?" she asked in a slightly distressed voice.

Misty held out the condom she'd given Ash, which she'd found on the floor when she had gone upstairs.

"Yeah…He was trying to sleep with me last night."

"That doesn't sound like Ash," Dawn said doubtfully through a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"Why were you in his room?" Misty asked, casting a glance at Mrs. Ketchum, who was in the other room cleaning up.

"I…well…uh…" May blushed slightly and looked at her lap. "Um…"

"I gave him the condom yesterday." Misty said, looking at May seriously. "Did he pull it out or did you find it?"

"Found it," May said, confused. "In his pants pocket, when he…"

"When he…?" Misty prompted the younger girl.

Feeling embarrassed, but unsure exactly why she felt that way, May said, "When he changed into his sleep clothes."

Misty looked at the packet and then from Dawn to May. "I don't think he meant anything, May," Misty said slowly. "He probably forgot it was even there. Did you give him a chance to explain?"

"Well…no," May admitted, looking at her lap again. "I guess I should have…but why'd you give him a condom?"

"We should worry about that later," Misty said, trying to change the subject, "and find Ash first."

"I'll go!" Dawn hopped up and headed for the door. She seemed somewhat excited. In an instant the fourteen-year-old had wrapped her scarf around her neck, grabbed Pikachu and was out the door.

May and Misty looked at each other uncertainly. "Give her a chance," Misty said, and they went back to eating, May feeling uneasy. Did Dawn like Ash too?

"Why did you give him the condom?" May asked after a few moments. She didn't feel like eating.

Misty hesitated. She was afraid if she told May he'd been eyeing her it would only make things worse. But if she told a lie, it'd be hard to come up with and hard to follow. And she didn't really want May to distrust her. "Well…" the redhead hesitated again, taking a seat beside May. The younger girl waited patiently with her arms folded over her chest. She was eyeing Misty like, _This better be good._

"I saw the way he was looking at you. He kept watching you - not in a lusty manner - but he'd just watch you subtly all the time. He's been doing that for a few days, and I was afraid…well, he's older than you…and since he was showing interest in you…"

May raised her eyebrow, still not fully convinced.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened," Misty said finally. "I thought, well, if something happens, he's got it so you're both protected." She paused again, but not for very long.

The sixteen-year-old seemed to be unmoved.

"Listen…Ash isn't like that. It was just…on the spur of the moment, May. He's not a teenager anymore, and since it took so long for him to realize he likes you, I wasn't sure about his hormones. Would they kick in so suddenly Ash wouldn't be able to help himself? Would _you_ be able to help yourself?" Misty sighed. "Please, May. Give him a chance."

May sighed and leaned back in the chair her arms still crossed. She stared at her breakfast for several minutes. "I don't know…" she said softly. "When you put it like that…I do want to forgive him, but…his hormones…what if you're right? What if I won't be able to help myself?"

Misty almost slapped her forehead. She'd pulled May out of one doubt and into another.

------------------- Outside -------------------

Dawn trotted down the driveway quickly, Pikachu on her shoulder. "OK, Pikachu," she said. "Let's find Ash!" And off they went.

First she checked a few of the houses of people she knew he knew. When they proved fruitless, she checked around town to see if anyone had seen him. Several claimed they had and pointed her in the direction of Professor Oak's lab. So Dawn headed there with Pikachu in her arms, hoping that if they were telling the truth, Ash was still there visiting Oak or his Pokemon.

She opened the door and entered the lab. Rows of computer-like machines lined one wall, the other wall lined with desks, laptops, and assorted paperwork. She headed directly to the back where Oak was studying a young Bulbasaur. "Bulba saur saur," the Grass-type brought Oak out of his thoughts and he looked up at Dawn and smiled politely. "Hello," he said, "Can I help you?" She looked a little old to be getting her first Pokemon…

"I'm looking for Ash Ketchum," Dawn said. "Is he here?"

"Why yes, he's in the back…?"

"Dawn. And thank you." She headed to the back of the lab where trainers' Pokemon were stored. She walked passed rows of Pokeballs, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls as she made her way to the very back. She soon heard Ash's voice which caused Pikachu to jump down and scurry towards a halfway opened door.

"I can't believe Oak doesn't have any magazines…Pikachu! Where did you come from?" Ash asked in surprise as his first Pokemon hopped gleefully into his arms. "Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the doorway where Dawn was emerging.

"Hey, Dawn," Ash said. He was seated on a small fold-out bed from a couch in the small room. It was dimly lit with only one lightbulg that lit the front half of the room. "How'd you find me?"

"I had some help," she said, sitting down beside him. "Why'd you run off?"

Ash sighed and put his head in his hands. "May and I had another fight."

"Yeah, May told us about that."

"Us?"

"Misty and me. Just a minute ago, too."

"Oh…what exactly did she say?"

"She said she found a condom in your pocket and thought you were just trying to sleep with her."

"She did. But it wasn't…I wasn't going to…Misty gave it to me…"

"I know," Dawn laughed, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Misty told us that too. May said she realized she should have given you a chance to explain. That's when I offered to go and find you."

"Well…I'm glad it's you…realization or not, I really don't want to see May."

"She makes you that mad?"

"Sometimes," Ash said sadly, lifting his head up and looking at Dawn. "I swear she's just so difficult. So…" Ash searched for the right words, but was unable to find them. Instead he put his head in his hands again and stared down at the floor trying to sort it all out in his head. There was a long moment of silence. Pikachu sat between the two waiting for the silence to pass. At long last Dawn asked,

"What happened exactly?"

Ash told her but left out a few details, like his thoughts and the dreams and the kiss on the cheek May had given him before coming in. Dawn was silent for a moment and finally moved her hand off of his shoulder. "Well…Maybe if you went back…"

"No," Ash said sharply. "She didn't give me a chance to explain. Why should I give her one?"

"Never-ending cycle of anger…or something like that," Dawn said promptly. "Then you'll never fix anything and you won't be friends again."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't brough his hat with him, he'd left it on his nightstand so if they just peered in his room, they might've thought he was still around there somewhere. Pikachu remained in his lap, listening to the two as they talked. "I guess you're right…but I don't think I'm going to be the one to break the cycle."

"Why not?"

"I'm still upset. I don't want to talk to her right now."

"Do you think you don't like her anymore?"

Ash frowned and thought for a moment. Pikachu's ears perked and he looked at Dawn curiously. What was she up to? Pikachu looked between Ash and Dawn, feeling uneasy.

"I don't know…" Ash sighed and lay back on the bed. "I think I still do…"

"OK." Dawn said quickly, standing up. "Well, I'll let you think on it. I've got to tell the others where you are, though."

"That's fine." Ash stared at the ceiling as Pikachu moved to his stomach. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he did not want to see May right away. He needed more time to think of what to say to her. Pikachu curled up beside his head and fell into a restless sleep. Ash felt bad for worrying his companion and made a resolve to treat him somehow, when he'd solved things between him and May. Speaking of May, what was she doing…?

--------- Back at the House ------------

Misty and May were both waiting, sitting side by side on the couch in the living room. The TV was on but neither were paying any attention to it. May was still deep in thought. Misty was waiting for her to make some sort of decision.

She didn't want either of them unhappy, especially when they were such a cute couple. Yes, Misty had had a slight crush on Ash, which was why she had stayed with him so long after he'd repaid her for the bike he'd ruined. But after she'd left to return to Cerulean to run the Gym in her sisters' absence, it had sort of died. Besides, during that time, Ash probably hadn't even known the definition of 'love'.

Misty shook away her thoughts and looked at May. She was staring at her knees biting her lower lip.

"May." Misty put a hand on her knee. She looked up. "Do you want to forgive Ash, hear him out and be friends, maybe more, or would you rather to just remain this way – distrustful of him, unhappy, unable to be friends…?"

She shook her head slowly. "I want to forgive him…"

At that moment Dawn opened the door. Both girls looked up at the youngest of the trio. "He's at Professor Oak's lab," she announced, sitting on the other side of Misty. "He's really sorry," she said to May. "It was a misunderstanding."

"OK." May stood, her mind made up, and headed outside.

----------- Oak's Lab--------------

Ash lay there for a long time. He didn't know how long but he was sure not more than an hour or so. Eventually he got hungry and began to search for his special Pokedex, which he had brought with him to occupy himself. He found it on the small desk and had placed his hand on it when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Ash? Ash, are you in there?" It was May.

Ash nearly didn't respond. "Yeah, I'm here." He sat up and took his hand off the Pokedex. May appeared in the doorway. She had his hat in her hands.

"What is it?" He asked, not rudely, but promptly. He still hadn't figured out how to explain.

"I came to see…you." May seemed at loss for words as well, and somewhat timid. "Do you want to talk?" Ash bit back a hurtful response and said simply, "Yeah, I wanna talk."

And so May walked into the small dimly-lit room slowly and sat beside him on the bed. They both stared at the floor, the only sound Pikachu's soft snoring. Ash hadn't had the heart to wake his friend yet because he knew Pikachu hadn't slept while Ash had been out all night.

"Who wants to start?" Ash asked still staring at the floor as if talking to himself.

"I will." May said softly, lifting her gaze to Ash's face. "I'm sorry I over-reacted."

Ash milled over his thoughts for a few seconds. _I don't want to prolong this,_ he thought. "I forgive you," he said finally but did not look at her. _Now if she'd forgive me…_ he sighed.

More silence and Pikachu continued to snore softly behind them. After a moment May reached over and set Ash's hat on his head. He smiled, fixed it on his head, and picked up the conversation.

"I think I over-reacted a little too," Ash said once his smile had faded. "You know, staying away all night and all." Still he did not look at her.

"I forgive you too."

_Now what? Is everything all better?_ He was uncertain. Was it this easy? _Not like she's unreasonable or anything,_ Ash thought. _But it doesn't feel right…_

"Ash?"

"Hm?" At last Ash looked up at May, broken from his thoughts.

"Do you still like me?" Ash looked at her face. Her eyes looked sad, almost in a pleading or begging way. Ash felt that unable-to-refuse feeling well up inside him again.

_I do still like her. I know that. She's all I've been thinking about._

"I still like you, if you still like me." It was all he could think of saying without blurting out his love immediately or breaking her heart by saying he wasn't sure.

"I do!" May flung her arms around his neck and he laughed despite himself. He wrapped his arms around her middle, but had to lean back with the extra 120 or so pounds on him, and now May was on top of him. She didn't seem to notice the nearly intimate position.

"We should try to work things out instead of getting mad or over-reacting," she was saying. She was talking rather quickly, obviously trying to get out all that was on her mind. "Well I think it's more me than you…I over-reacted and caused a chain or something. But next time don't just avoid everyone, Ash, please? I was really worried when Misty said you were missing, even more so because I knew it was my fault. Misty and I talked and she convinced me to forgive you. Dawn went to find you, and I was so worried when she was gone for over an hour. I thought she couldn't find you at first, or she'd gotten lost around the unfamiliar town, or she was telling you bad things – you know how she was whenever you were in Sinnoh, fighting for your attention, always trying to pull you away from the videophone whenever it was me on the other end…"

To stop the flow of words from her mouth Ash leaned forward and kissed her.


	6. Does May Have A Secret?

Ash finally came home, carrying his sleeping Pikachu in his arms, with May beside him. There was a lot of commotion when he walked through the door. He refused to speak with any of them until Pikachu was safely deposited in his bed upstairs, and then Ash came down and spoke with the others. Misty was relieved that May had forgiven him and apologized to Ash. Dawn didn't say much, but she smiled, commented, or nodded as appropriate as Misty explained. It was afternoon by the time this ended.

"I've caused enough trouble," Misty said when all was settled. "I'm going home."

"So soon?" Ash said, even though he kind of itching to spend a little more quality time with May.

"Yes." And she left without much more, heading to Cerulean and her Gym.

Dawn stayed around, but when it became apparent all Ash and May wanted to do was cuddle and talk, she got bored and eventually started leaving the house, often being gone for several hours at a time.

This left Ash and May often alone (but not completely, Ash's mother was still around, constantly checking up on them, oblivious to the whole incident) and either watched TV, talked, or played with their Pokemon. Well, "play" for May and "train" for Ash.

Ash trained his Torterra up a little by sparring against his other Sinnoh Pokemon. It had been at least even days after Misty's departure and three after Dawn started going out late, when he started thinking about taking May to Sinnoh. Hearthrome City had Pokemon contests. She could raise a few Sinnoh Pokemon for the contest. But what would he do? He'd already acheived all eight badges and beaten the champion of the Sinnoh, Cynthia. What would he do?

This was something he couldn't decide. "Maybe I should be like Brock, and try to bring out the best in my Pokemon," he wondered aloud to himself one afternoon. He was in his backyard, where his mother had filled a good-sized kiddie pool full of water and May's Squirtle were playing in along with a few of Ash's other Water-type's: Corphish, Totodile, and Floatzel.

May was on her knees by the pool in her bathing suit, getting wet with the Pokemon, when she heard him. "Brock's a Breeder, isn't he?" She asked taking her hands out of the water and placing them in her lap, giving her full attention to Ash. She had found she got more positive answers out of him when she did that.

"Well, yeah," Ash said, trying to think of a way to cover his outburst. He hadn't said anything to May about it yet.

"But you already bring the best in your Pokemon out, Ash," May said, unknowing of Ash's idea, looking at Pikachu who was laying in a lawn chair with a pair of sunglasses he'd found somewhere over his eyes.

"That's true..." So that option was out. Maybe he should raise an all-new team. No, what would the use of that be?

_Poffins,_ he thought suddenly. _I could go for more Poffins. And the Poffin House is in Hearthrome!_

"Hey, May," he said, leaning forward in his own lawnchair, "How about we go to Sinnoh?"

"Sinnoh?" May stood up and grabbed a towel on a plastic little table nearby. She suddenly seemed suspicious. "Why?"

"I don't know...I thought you might want to take part in the Contests there. And I could get Poffins for my Pokemon, and so could you," he added. May seemed to consider this thoughtfully as she dried herself off (her Squirtle did a lot of splashing and spraying great bursts of water when encouraged by Totodile) and sat on the edge of the lawnchair.

"That sounds like a good idea actually," May said with enthusiam, "But wouldn't we be traveling alone? Do you think we could handle that?" Her expression and tone was serious.

"Well..." Ash thought about the past week. There hadn't been many opportunities to get that close to May, but she was right - they'd be traveling alone, no mother to keep them in check...

"I don't know," Ash finished uncertaintly. "Maybe we should find someone to go with us, then."

"How about Dawn?"

"Dawn?" He was a little concerned about the fourteen-year-old. She was staying out so late, sometimes coming in at midnight or later. What was she doing? Unease filled his stomach and heart. "Yeah...Maybe we could invite her." Ash finally said, biting his lower lip. "I'm a little worried about her staying out so late, anyway."

May gave a nod and turned her head to the side, eyeing him out of the corner of her sapphire-blue eyes. "How concerned?"

"Huh?" Ash said, not understanding.

"I said, How concerned?" May repeated, turning her head to face him.

"Um...pretty concerned..." he said slowly, and then after a pause he asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Huh? Me?" May asked, sounding innocent. "I was just wondering how concerned you were about Dawn."

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

"No...Well...Maybe...What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot!" Ash said. "You don't trust me. You think I'm going to run off with Dawn or something."

"No!" May protested. "I don't! I just...I was..." she failed and trailed away, feeling helpless. "No I don't," she finally said, rather meekly.

Ash stared hard at his girlfriend. She looked somewhat anxious, looking at him helplessly. When he said nothing, she finally said, "Okay, okay. I wouldn't say jealous...but I am something."

_Pregnant? _Flashed through his mind. _What! No! We've never done anything! Well...__we__ haven't done anything..._ Ash quickly shook away these thoughts and raised his eyebrows and said, "Something?"

"Yeh...I don't know the word for it...not distressed...not jealous...anxious? I don't know."

Ash grabbed May's hands and covered them with his own. "May, I don't have eyes for anyone but you. I want you to trust me! We have to trust each other if we're going to have a relationship."

Had Ash just said something profound?

May hesitated but agreed. "I know...it's instinct...or something..." she said softly. She averted his eyes and looked at the grass. Ash stiffined suddenly, getting a bad feeling. The unease was back, along with concern and worry. Ash tightened his grip on her hands and said almost through gritted teeth,

"Did someone do something to you when you were little?"


End file.
